


GORA Institute Of The Criminally Insane - Case Files

by Hibisha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mental Disorders, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the archives of GORA, some files collect dust. </p><p>A young psychiatrist decided to go through them in order to find out more about the patients he handles.</p><p>  <strong>[Mentions of all sorts of mental health issues so if sensitive, avoid]</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	GORA Institute Of The Criminally Insane - Case Files

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write a main fic for sure but these were done for fun and obviously we can see how much fun I like to have in life. ;-;
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy this and more to come! First off, obviously Isana Yashiro.
> 
> Also first time attempting something like this so please don't hurt me.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to keep this canon like but failing at that obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> ... *ahem* ...
> 
> Yes the whole thing is going to be just pictures - I'm a weirdo - moving on.
> 
> This is a really bad idea I can feel it.
> 
> But like every bad idea I've ever had, I decided to go ahead and just do it - see I'm so smart.
> 
> Anyways, help yourselves to my pointless headcanons and story ideas I'm never going to write on tumblr: [lordsatanismycat](lordsatanismycat.tumblr.com)  
> Or come chat with me on Twitter: [@Hibisha](https://twitter.com/Hibisha)
> 
> I might seem a _bit_ loopy at first but trust me, once you get to know me well you'll find out I'm a full blown psycho ~ ♡♡


End file.
